July 14th
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: It was now the 2nd year of Soul and Maka's partnership and today was the 2nd anniversary of Maka's best friend passing away, Soul remembers last year and what a hectic morning it was when he heard the sobs coming from his meister's room. (Sorry for the sucky summary please read, important message in first paragraph. Yes the story cover is actually Angelo.)


Hello guys this is a special One-Shot I am making for my friend. His name is Angelo Lao and he was the little brother I never had. He was special ed and he couldn't talk he didn't understand much and he was 9. I didn't care. I hung out with him every chance I got and we became best friends. At first my friends thought it was weird and that I was crazy to hang around someone like that but it wasn't, he was my best friend. He would pull my hair, hit me, bite me, and lick me (Yes it did happen once) but I didn't care. Also he didn't judge me and he loved me for who I was. I could always put a smile on his cute little face and we shared many laughs and good times. People thought we had known each other for a long time but I only got 9 months with Angelo. On July 14th 2011 he passed away. It was less than a week before opening night for Seussical and my wonderful friends from theatre were there to support me and my sister.

"Friends are like stars, you can't always see then but you know they're always there."

I do not own Soul Eater

**July 14th **

Soul's POV

It was July 14th 2013. Today marked the 2 year anniversary of Maka's best friend passing away. I remember last year, that morning was a train wreck. It was during my 1st year of being partners with her and I had no clue why she wouldn't get out of bed that morning and why she was crying.

~Flashback~

"Maka open up! What's wrong, why are you crying?"

No answer, the only sounds that could be heard were the loud sobs coming from the other side of Maka's door.

"Great." I mutter

_Ding Dong _

"YOUR GOD IS HERE! OPEN UP!" Black Star boomed from the hallway.

I walked to the front door and opened it up to reveal the blue head monkey known as Black Star holding Peanut butter chocolate, peanut butter chocolate ice cream, and a milk shake maker, probably Tsubaki's.

"Heyo Soul! How is Maka doing?" He asked.

"Uh not good. She has been crying in her room all morning and I don't know why, she won't talk to me." I groaned.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"It's the 2nd anniversary of her best friend passing away. Last year I went to here and I brought all this stuff and we pigged out before going to his grave then coming back and pigging out again. Same the year before when he actually died. I had never seen her so sad, not even when her parents divorced. I was even crying, it's not right to see a 9 year old in a coffin."

"What!? Well then come right on in." I said stepping aside to let the blue haired monkey in.

"Why peanut butter chocolate ice cream?" I ask right before we reached Maka's door.

"It was his favorite."

"Oh."

Black Star knocked on the door quietly and let Maka know that it was him, then the door flew open and Maka tackled Black Star with a hug.

"Hey there Maka."

"Th-anks for co-coming." She sobbed.

"Come on let's eat come chocolate and make some milkshakes and at 2 we can head to his grave. The gang isn't bust today so they said they'll come." He said in a calming tone that I never heard him use before. Black Star scooped up Maka right after handing me the junk and milkshake maker. It was then that I realized how much of a big brother Black Star was to Maka.

We were sitting in the living room sipping our milkshakes while Maka told stories about times she had with Angelo.

"I remember the very first day I met him, that was one of the coolest days ever..." I chuckled at her use of 'cool' "...he was sitting on the toy counter in Mrs. Mac's class room licking the window. I stood there awkwardly until on of the helpers, Mrs. Kay, came up to my and told me to go hang with Angelo, so I did. When I walked up to him he was laughing while licking the window and when he noticed me and he hopped down. I told him 'Hi' and that my name was Maka and we messed around and I watched him play with toys until he got ready to leave and I helped him get his back pack and such before walking him to his bus. From there we became best friends and I visited him everyday."

She finished that story and she started telling another, and another and another until we had to get ready to go. I went to my room to change into my black suit and Black Star asked if he could use the bathroom to change into his and Maka went to her room and changed. Maka stepped out of her room in a black dress that went to her knees and she wore it with a navy cardigan and black flats.

"Kid said him, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki are waiting outside in the limo." Black Star announced as he read the text off his phone.

As we sat in the limo in silence on the way to the grave yard I thought about the stories Maka told. She was smiling and crying at the same time and she made me wish I knew Angelo.

Once we reached the Grave yard Maka ran out of the limo and do a grave that was not to far from a large oak tree.

It was covered in flowers and pictures and Maka sent down the bouquet that she brought and she placed a picture in between 2 of the flowers.

By the time we reached her she was sobbing. Both Black Star and I got down on our knees and wrapped our arms around her. Soon the others joined in comforting the green eyed girl. Soon Tsubaki started crying to and Black Star wrapped one of his arms around her. After her it was Liz and Patti and they hugged one another as they shed their own tears. Following was Kid and he joined Liz and Patti.

I didn't know I was crying until I felt a tear fall on my hand.

The ride home was silent and Maka fell asleep with her head against my shoulder.

~Flashback over~

I know stood with Maka at Angelo's grave. The others had missions today so it was just Maka and I today.

"I can't believe it's already been 2 years." She whispered wiping her eyes after she had set down a bouquet of flowers with a picture in between 2 flowers.

Once we got home we got out the chocolate peanut butter ice cream and candy bars and sat down in Maka's room with a folder full of pictures of her and Angelo.

"I remember the very first time I saw him. He was running down the hall with his friend and he went the wrong direction to the motor room (motor skills) and one of the helpers, Mrs. Kay, told him that he was going the wrong way and he started giggling before turning around and running to the motor room. Kids laughed at the way he looked. By the end of the year kids loved him and high fived him in the hallway and gave him hugs just because of me." She smiled.

"I remember I was doing a power point on special ed children and Angelo got to come in and he started running around and he smacked Black Star and sat on Kid's lap" She chuckled.

"I wish I could have been there to see that." I laugh.

"I miss him so much." She whispered, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Well I know he is watching us from up above, making sure were safe in every mission and cheering you on." I said soothingly while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love him."

* * *

The end, I know it really sucks but it is hard to right about. Yes Angelo is real and when the stories Maka tell are also real, yes he really did die on July 14th 2011 as well.

I miss you Angelo, I loved you like a little brother and a best friend. There is not a day I don't go thinking about you and I know that you are watching me as I perform on stage and you wish me good luck (or break a leg) I remember all the laughs and fun times together and I will keep those close to my heart forever. I remember when I found out you were dead my dad started to cry because he was so sad and I couldn't breathe and I just wanted to die in a hole right then and there. I MISS you so much and I LOVE you with all my HEART.

-Elise

Till next time plz review


End file.
